gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Playback FM
Playback FM ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der East-Coast-Hip-Hop spielt. Er wird von Forth Right MC Moderiert, der eine sehr energische Stimme und oft auch verschrobene Ansichten hat, zum Beispiel ist er Verschwörungstheoretiker. Lieder miniatur|Das Beta-Logo * Kool G Rap and DJ Polo – Road To The Riches : Musik/Text: Marlon Lu'ree Williams und Nathaniel Thomas Wilson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Big Daddy Kane – Warm it up Kane : Musik/Text: Antonio M. Hardy : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Spoonie Gee – The Godfather : Musik/Text: Gabriel M. Jackson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Tuff City Records * Masta Ace – Me & the Biz : Musik/Text: Duval Clear und Marlon Williams : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Slick Rick – Children’s Story : Musik/Text: Ricky Walters : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Recordings * Public Enemy – Rebel without a Pause : Musik/Text: Eric T. Sadler, Carlton Douglas Ridenhour, James Henry Boxley III und Normal L. Rogers : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Recordings * Eric B. & Rakim – I know you got Soul : Musik/Text: Bobby Byrd, Charles A. Bobbitt, Eric Babbier, James Brown und William Griffith : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Recordings * Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock – It takes Two : Musik/Text: James Brown und Robert Ginyard Jr. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Arista Records * Gang Starr – B.Y.S. Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Drive-Thru : Musik/Text: Chris Martin und Keith Elam : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records * Biz Markie – The Vapors Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Just Business : Musik/Text: Antonio M. Hardy, Marcel Theo Hall und Marlon Lu'ree Williams : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Brand Nubian – Brand Nubian : Musik/Text: Anthony best, Derek Murphy, JJ Johnson, Lorenzo DeChaltus und William Brewster Dixon III : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Elektra Records * Ultramagnetic MCs – Critical Beatdown : Musik/Text: Cedric Miller und Keith Thornton : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Roadrunner Records Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - "Road to the Riches" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Masta Ace - "Me and the Biz" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Slick Rick - "Children's Story" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Public Enemy - "Rebel Without a Pause" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Eric B. & Rakim - "I Know You Got Soul" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - "It Takes Two" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Gang Starr - "B.Y.S." Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Biz Markie - "The Vapors" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Ultramagnetic MCs - "Critical Beatdown" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Full radio Geschnittene Lieder In der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung wurde das Lied „Critical Breakdown“ von den aus dem Spiel entfernt. Fußnoten en:Playback FM es:Playback FM fi:Playback FM pl:Playback FM pt:Playback FM ro:Playback FM uk:Playback FM Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia